johnnyotgsfandomcom-20200214-history
Castlevania 2: Simon's Quest
Summary Castlevania 2: Simon's Quest is a video game for the original NES and it's now downladable for Wii Virtual Console. Story Sometime after Simon Belmont (current heir to the Vampire Killer) has defeated Count Dracula and his army of the undead. Simon suffered wounds on his back from his battle with Dracula. He would soon realize that his back wounds had a death curse, and Simon will eventually succumb to the curse as long as Dracula's body exists. So he sets off on a quest to find the remenants of Dracula's body and take it back to dracula's caslte and burn them. Game Modes You play as Simon Belmont. You roam through towns, forests, bridges, swamps and mansions to find Dracula's body parts. There is even a password mode where you can put in the pass word to continue your quest. Johnny's Views General Thoughts I've played this game on the NES, but I wasn't good at it. But I downloaded this game for Wii Virtual Console and I completed this game (in fact, I played it so much that I can get the best ending for this game). As a Special Halloween treat, I've played this game. Graphics Now these are the old school 8-bit graphics, so don't expect eye-poping, mind blowing 3-D grahics or character models. But for the time, they were some of the best on the NES. I like the backgrounds in this game (especially if you're in a graveyard you can see all of the headstones and the mountains in this game are also well done). The character sprites aren't well detailed (the townsfolk) but the enemies look very good and Simon got a bit of a makeover as well (compared to his appearence in the first game). '''Rating: '''7.5 Music The music for the time some of the best and most of them are very well remembered (E.G. Bloody Tears, Monster Dance, Silence of the Daylight) so even if it's not orchastrated like in modern games, it's still good. '''Rating: '''9 Sound/Voice The sounds are also good for the time of the game. The sound of Simon's Whip coming out and even some enemy sounds are also good. Because this is an old game, there's no voice talent in this game. '''Rating: '''7 Gameplay The gameplay in this game is quite simple. You play as Simon Belmont as you roam Transylvania to find Dracula's body parts, you also use many whips as well as sub-items (E.G. Holy Water, knives, a crystal and even Laurels as well as Dracula's body parts). Though, the game has motion glitches (they're retained in Wii Virtual Console), but they're minor. '''Rating: '''8.5 Replay Value There's no extra material to unlock. However, becuase this game has 3 different endings (depending on how long it took you complete the game), it's worth coming back to. '''Rating: '''6 Final Thoughts Simon's Quest is no doubt a classic. Still to this day Castlevania fans marvel at it's huge environment and adventure (and it's surprisingly high difficulty). So, if you're looking for some old school gaming, or nostalgia this game is for you. '''Overall Rating: '''7.5